The Final Gate
by Bandit-Queen
Summary: SHOULD BE PG15! I warned you...: Setsuna sits in her room with a knife in her hand. The future is destroyed. She has no reason to live anymore. Violence and language... one-shot.


Setsuna sat on her bed, staring at the knife. Her destiny had been destroyed, it was over. It was all over.

_I never thought he would die, I thought we'd all be alright, I thought we'd all live..._

The tears wouldn't come anymore, it didn't matter. She had cried too much. They were all worried about her, but it wasn't going to stop her. She wasn't going to be carried away with the guilt they were trying to create. Why didn't they blame her? It was her fault, all of it!

_I wanted to save you... I thought we'd escaped from them, I thought I had banished them, finally! I thought Diamond was dead, but he wasn't, I'm so sorry..._

_I'm can't feel anything, why can't I feel... why is everything so cold, I'm frozen aren't I? Then why is there no pain, there's no pain I'll never feel pain again, there is no greater pain that what I felt._

She pricked her finger with the knife. Nothing. She didn't feel anything at all. She pressed the drop of blood into her green hair, watching it spread and stain. She felt so little... where was her humanity, where was her soul? Where had it all gone?

_I died with him... I died with him, I'm dead already, aren't I? I died with you, I swear to God, I fell when you fell! _

_I love you Endymion..._

_I can't help you, my powers were taken from me, it's not my fault, Time is no longer mine! I'm so sorry, I never told you, I couldn't tell you, you were dead when I reached you! I tried to tell you, Endymion, but all there was... body and blood, Endymion, you were gone when I reached you!_

_And she was dead beside you, you were looking to her when you died, never to me..._

She lifted the knife and held it in front of her chest, drawing blood from the spot where the point was. She moved the knife to her arm, slahing the back of it. She still felt nothing. Blood pulsated out, and soon her arm was covered in it. She looked with detachment at her inner flesh.

_God help me, I'm ready..._

A dog howled somewhere. An omen? No, she couldn't afford to beleive in omens anymore. The cry echoed through the ally behind the apartment building and finally ceased. She would have shivered, but she was already frozen.

_Now... I do it now, and I'll never feel anything again... But I already feel nothing..._

_Do it! Do it and stop your pain, stop your suffering._

_I feel no pain, how can death be any better?_

_Do it, Setsuna, do it, stop wasting your time now, there's nothing left for you. There's nothing left for you... nothing left... he's dead... nothing left..._

_But I never had anything in the first place._

Her thoughts were fighting with themselves. She was already numb... it wouldn't hurt, then.

She stood and walked to the window. She opened it and looked out. The building beside was empty, no one saw her naked form standing there. No one ever saw. She leaned over the sill, knowing the whole block would hear. She did it anyways.

She screamed.

"IS THIS WHAT I'M LEFT WITH?! IS THIS MY FUCKING LIFE, DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE?! I'M DEAD, GODDAMN YOU, I'M DEAD!"

She pulled in and sat back on her bed, ignoring the angry calls from her neighbors. She was hated everywhere, now. She picked up the knife again and held it once more to her chest. She felt a single tear slide down her cheek. One.

_Do it..._

She brought her hands in to her chest. The knife slid in. She felt no pain as it cut her skin, but she knew when it reached her heart..

All of a sudden her whole body was lightning, fire, blood, pain.

_NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! I CAN FEEL, THERE'S PAIN, OH GOD! JESUS, PLEASE, NO!_

_ENDYMION!_

In the tiny one-room apartment on the crowded city street in the overpopulated city of Tokyo, the Guardian of Time slid to the floor. She had been wrong, she had been able to feel all along. Her hair floated for a moment, then reluctantly followed her body.

_I don't ... want...to die..._

Then she was dead.


End file.
